Bad Meat Morning
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: I slumped in my seat after another meat argument with cyborg.stupid cyborgs trying to kill me.I stumbled my way back to the common room feeling super sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes with a sigh. -one shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

'Dude ive been most of those animals!'

I slumped in my seat after another meat argument with cyborg. I crossed my arms and grumbled to myself as I looked around the table. No one really ever took either mine of cyborgs side they just let us fight and get it over with.

I looked at robin to my right who was reading the paper and eating a stack of waffles. He probably couldn't care less, as long as we were ok for training we could fight all we wanted.

To robins right sat starfire inhaling some tamerianan delicacy that reminded me of pudding except it bubbled and smelled like manure to my sensitive nose. I tried to ignore it but every so often my nose would twitch and I would catch myself scratching it so hard it hurt.

To stars right sat cyborg, my meat rival in all his loud metal glory. Ok I can get over losing a fight over the death of one defenceless animal, but three? He did it just to irate me, I could swear on it. It actually wasnt the fact that I lost that made me so mad, it was the fact that he ate it so loudly! He's loud anyway but when he eats meat he eats it extra loud. I could hear every chew and every swallow and it made me want to vomit.

I slowly pushed away my tofu sandwich as I had just lost my appetite, an animal that I might have known is slowly making its way to my best friends stomach...eww. Cyborg noticed I wasnt eating and laughed around his mouth of meat, I almost threw up at the sight.

'Yo BB finally coming to the side of meat?'

I shuddered. 'Cy that's just sick!'

He laughed again. 'Suit yourself, but you're not living!'

I blanched as he took another large bite into his sand which. 'Neither are those animals'

I suddenly feel like ive forgot something, I look around the table. Starfire, robin, Cyborg...Raven!

I turn my head to the left and there she is right beside me, silent as ever. She had a book in her hands and a cup of her herbal tea sat on the table just in front of her. I watch her turn several pages before she finally looks up at me and raises a single eyebrow in question.

'What do you want beast boy?''

She reaches out to her cup, brings it to her lips, and takes a slow sip. When she puts it back down I try to think of a plausible reason for watching her.

'I was just wondering...uh why you're not eating?'

I'm such an idiot. Was that all I could come up with?

She opened her mouth to answer but a loud burp calls our attention to cyborg. He bursa another time ant a small piece of meat lands in between our places on the table. I look at it a moment and then dry heave into my hand trying not to throw up, it's already chewed up.

'Oops.' He says. 'Sorry raven'

I glance at her to see she has a look of disgust on her face and almost smiled until cyborg reached over. grabbed the meat, and ate it.

I started choking and ran from the room as fast as I could to the bathroom.

After I emptied the little contents of my stomach into the toilet and flushed it I leaned against the bathroom wall and breathed in deep breaths. stupid cyborgs trying to kill me.

I stumbled my way back to the common room feeling super sick to my stomach. When the doors opened I made my way over to the couch and flopped down on it, it felt strange but I ignored it feeling to sick to care. A voice broke its way into my thoughts.

'Hello beast boy, feeling better?' She in spite of the nice gesture still sounded sarcastic. I managed a small smile but kept my eyes closed.

'Sure, feeling great already.' My stomach lurched in disapproval and I winced. 'Maybe not so great.'

'You should sleep it off'

I couldn't quite think straight as my mind started to shut down but I managed a slurred response. 'right..sleep sounds nice...'

* * *

I woke up to the smell of lavender rain and it took me several minutes to figure out that raven mustive been near me. There was a soft pressure in my hair that made me smile and I opened my eyes. Black.

Am I blind? No, I let my eyes focus in the dark room and figured out it was fabric. I was on someones lap, someones hand was playing in my hair, and raven was near...oh crap.

I followed the fabric upward and sure enough there was raven, she was staring forward.

I gulped. 'Rae?'

She paused her movements in my hair and I immediately wished I haden't said anything. She looked down at me.

'I was wondering when you would wake up'

'Rae whats going on?'

She sighed. 'You got sick. Apparently cyborg put something in your soy milk to make you nauseous and you seeing that meat made you throw up.'

'ok...but why am I on your lap?'

She raised an eyebrow at me. 'When you fell on the couch you landed on me'

I could feel my face heat up.

'I almost threw you out the window but you didn't even seem to notice so I let you sleep'

I smiled at her. 'Thanks Rae..were...were you petting me?'

My blush deepened and her eyes widened in shock as she pulled her hand out of my hair.

'Sorry i didn't notice.'

'Its ok, it actually felt nice.

She looked at me a moment thoughtful and then her hand reappeared massaging my head. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

'Do you want to know what I was going to say?'

'Hmm about what?'

'This morning you asked me why I wasnt eating?'

'oh yea, sure I wanna know.'

'I wont eat meat in front of you.'

I opened my eyes in shock. 'What?'

'I told you once that I respect that you don't eat meat and requested that you respect that I don't eat fake meat. So in honor of that I don't eat meat in front of you if I can avoid it.'

I paused to think it over. She was right I had never seen her eat meat in front of me, EVER.

She would eat salad, fruit, or just not eat and have her tea.

At the look on my face she spoke up. 'I do eat meat, just not in front of you.'

I grinned wildly at her and found courage from god knows where as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. I nuzzled my head into her, which was now in her stomach and smiled when her still hand in my hair began moving again. I breathed in her sent and slowly let myself drift off to sleep again.

'Night Rae.'

I didn't think she was going to answer but just before I fell asleep.

'...Goodnight Beast Boy'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
